Lose 1 Turn
by Jero-Neko
Summary: Finished Story!Nanaka&Aburatsubo Fic! Thanx 4 the Reviews
1. Lose 1 Turn

Lose 1 Turn By JeroSan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MAHO TSUKAI TAI....... Diz iz just a fanfiction, a made-up story based on the original thing! So don't sue me...k?  
  
Extra Thingy: Thnx 4 those who reviewed (Katrinasan and OreWaTensai)...I'd do my best to improve this chap, sorry about the grammar I was in a hurry when I did the 1st entry of this chap- coz' Naruto was about to start...hehehe Maho Tsukai Tai and Naruto plus the Get Backers are 2 of my fave Anime...hohoho... Kapish!  
  
Note: The "made-up" scenes on this story occurred after the OAV and the entire T.V. series. This is primarily about the last few months left for Takeo and Aburatsubo on their High-School. A bit sappy and mushy.....perhaps, because this will include SaeTakeo and NanakaAbusratsubo confrontations (  
  
Okay, enough with the blabberin'....On with the story...  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...." Itai (Ouch) Sae rubbed her back after her usual- habitual-careless falls.  
  
"Typical Sae..Just Typical". Nanaka commented and helped her friend up.  
  
"Oh..Nanaka..I guess I'll never be cured from being clumsy...this common falls are starting to get on my nerves". Sae complained, as the two walked to school together.  
  
"Get real! You've been doing those ridiculous stunts for years and it's only now that you really bothered hah!"  
  
"Nanaka..you're mean..". Sae replied playfully.  
  
But just before Nanaka can fire another sarcastic remark on Sae, her attention suddenly drifted to a certain "magenta-haired upper-classman". Nanaka, stared at the familiar figure uncomfortably, watching him make his graceful steps at school made her shiver somehow. The bishounen had a blank look on his face while he walked absentmindedly. But ofcourse- this scene was diverted when Sae broke in cheerfully.  
  
"Heeeey!!! Ohayou gozaimazu Ayanojou Sempai!!!" Sae called out, then Aburatsubo Ayanojou turned around to see who dared call his name out loud.  
  
"Oh...it's you Sae.....". Ayanojou spoke without any enthusiasm. Then, he shifted his eyes on Nanaka.  
  
"and Nanaka...". Ayanojou added.  
  
"Ha...Hi...Ohayou...". Nanaka said uncomfortably.  
  
Then the bell rings. 


	2. Lose 1 Turn2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Note: Errr.....sorry that the 1st chap was really short.....but good news peeps- I'm really in hyper mode right now, I just finished watching the last two episodes of Maho Tsukai Tai- and yeah finally! Ayanojou or Aburatsubo finally gave some concrete evidence that he do have some strong feelings for Nanaka- I guess Nanaka's long time adoration for him was finally returned! Thus, I'm inspired to continue with this fic!  
  
Thnx again to Katrina San and OreWatensai for the reviews....  
  
"NakatomiSan!!!!!"  
  
Nanaka snapped back to reality when their Sensei's voice thundered in the four walls of the classroom. A blush quickly flushed on her face.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Sensei.......". She managed to utter.  
  
"NakatomiSan, I expect such "repetitive day dreaming attitude" form miss Sae, but from you?". I hope this won't occur again......otherwise, I'd refer you to the guidance counselor, understood?". The teacher demanded.  
  
"hai...wakatta". Nanaka muttered.  
  
During their lunch break.......  
  
"Nanaka? Is something wrong.... ever since that encounter we had with Ayanojou semapi this morning you've been like that....not that I'm trying to put some meaning in to it or anything it's just that..it's just that I'm......". Sae struggled to find the right words to say.  
  
"I got it Sae....you're worried, ne?".  
  
"Yep! Exactly!...."  
  
"Well, there's nothing for you to worry about- I'm perfectly fine, I just doze off at class coz' Sensei was really getting B-O-R-I-N-G.....". Nanaka said with a fake grin, obviously lying to her friend.  
  
"Hmmmm....hehehe you've got a point there- I mean who likes to study history?". Sae chimmed in, relieved that Nanaka was back to normal.  
  
But she has no idea what's really going on......  
  
After school, Takeo and Aburatsubo, where again the first to arrive at their club room. Akane, stopped by for a few minutes, but then like always excused herself that she won't make that day's club meeting because of a photo shoot (what's new?).  
  
"I'm really sorry Takeo, well...I have to go now. Oh! By the way, do tell Nanaka and Sae that I said "Hi" okay? Ja Ne!".  
  
With her last sentence, Akane disappeared. (Not magically though, she normally walked off the room...he he he).  
  
"Hey, Ayan, guess what, I've just researched some new spells- and I might say this would be a really interesting one- coz' we'll learn how to fly without using our magic brooms...cool huh?"  
  
"That's nice Takeo....". Aburatsubo answered showing no trace of any particular emotion.  
  
The reply made Takeo a bit concerned knowing that Ayanojou was not being himself, but he let it pass by when he thought his friend's gloomy aura might have something to do with his mom.  
  
"Poor guy....". Takeo said in hi his mind.  
  
The door then opened ...Sae together with Nanaka entered.  
  
Takeo explained the new spell they would try soon, first he phrased the "incantation" for flying without their brooms, and allowed his members to memorize it.  
  
For what seemed like forever, they continued chanting the words- but then none of them elevated from the floor. They also tried using their magic wands but still no avail. Seeing that the sun's about to set below, they all decided to call it a day. "Perhaps we'll have better chance tomorrow". Takeo spoke trying to lift their spirits up.  
  
"Yeah....probably we'll do better tomorrow...hehehehe". Sae said in support.  
  
Nanaka just made another fake grin while Ayanojou remained silent avoiding eye contact with any of them.  
  
The four said their goodbyes, Sae and Nanaka left earlier than the two, assuming that the two guys would walk home together they didn't wait for them. Together, the two girls walked in silence. Just when Sae and Nanaka where about to reach the street where there houses reside, Nanaka made a halt.  
  
"Oh no!"......  
  
"What's wrong Nanaka?"  
  
"Sae...you go on ahead, I've gotta' go back to school, I left my geometry book at my desk...back in the classroom".  
  
"What? But it's getting dark already......want me to accompany you?"  
  
"Thanks, but I can manage....I'd be fine! Besides you've gotta get home and prepare dinner for you and Saki right?".  
  
"Oh, right, Saki is bringing her boyfriend for dinner! I almost forgot....".  
  
"See?...so, go on and hurry up.....I'd be fine really...well see ya tom Sae!". Nanaka said and run off not even waiting for Sae to say goodbye.  
  
Nanaka was lucky that the gates where still open, and a few people from the theater club where still practicing by the auditorium. She almost hooted a laugh when she mentally thought that the school would be creepy and dark by the time she arrived and ghosts might even show up.  
  
Hurriedly she went to her classroom, luckily her book was placed underneath her desk. Relieved, she grabbed it and placed it on her knapsack. Passing the hallways, she noticed that the lights where still ON inside their clubroom. Thinking that Takeo and Ayanojou must have left the lights open and forgot to turn them off. She walked towards their small club room to turn-off the lights.  
  
When the door slid open, she was surprised to see "him" inside.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nanaka?....what are you still doing here, this late?" "I...I uhhh...hehehe left my book at our classroom so I came back for it, and I noticed that the lights are still open here, I thought you and Takeo might just have had forgotten to turn them off so I....".  
  
"I see..." aburatsubo said silently cutting her sentences.  
  
"How...how about you what are you still doing here?"  
  
Minutes had passed and Nanaka didn't got a reply form Aburatsubo when she asked her question. She trembled again and felt really dumfounded.  
  
"Well...I guess I have no right to know right? Hehehehe...why did I even bothered to ask...well, I've gotta' go..". She turned on her heel to walk- off, feeling that tears might be welling up on her eyes.  
  
"Chotto matte....".  
  
"Huh? Doshita no?". Nanaka managed to ask, her back facing Aburatsubo.  
  
"It's pretty dark... I guess.... I should walk you home". Aburatsubo said coldly.  
  
A/N: Hmmmm...... I guess Ayanojou's just being courteous...or probably not? Where could this little "walk" lead the them to? Would it be a "WALK TO REMEMBER? Or A WALK TO REGERT?.....next chap coming soon... I guess.... 


	3. Lose 1 Turn3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Notes: Yep, those who watched the Maho Tsukai Tai ending.....I know it was a bit disappointing, kinda' hanging-open-ended thingy....(in Filipino- nakakabitin). Anyway, here's the latest chap for this NanakaAbs Fic. Keep the reviews comin' peeps- they really help a lot!  
  
Enjoy! Or probably not......  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence that surrounded the two, walking down the road with Ayanojou is not exactly a good scenario for Nanaka- at least not now, not this time where both haven't really gave a clear ending regarding their vague relationship after the entire "Jurika" fiasco.  
  
The uncomfortable silence accompanied by tension- is a bit too much for the two, mostly for Nanaka.  
  
"Ummmm......Ayanojou-Sempai thanks for walkin' me home".  
  
"........no problem".  
  
"errrr.....I guess I gave you some trouble, ne?"  
  
"No, not at all, I'd be passing your street anyway on my way home".  
  
"I see....". Nanaka said softly, still unsure of what to say next to at least break the ice and barge away the deafening silence surrounding them.  
  
Her house should be 20 minutes or so away from the school, true enough that they should have reached her home already by now, but why does it seems like they've been walking for hours. Time just appear to go by soOooo slowly for them.  
  
"The semester would soon end, ne Ayanojoukun? Finally, you and Takeo- Semapi get to graduate high school, and then start college......isn't that thrilling?"  
  
".......I guess so...".  
  
"Darn it! Why is he so lifeless? Here I am trying my best to drive away the discomfort and tension, but he seems to stubbornly end each conversation I'm trying to build, what's with him?". Nanaka argued in her own thoughts.  
  
"Well, here we are". "Oh, yeah.....". Nanaka replied, both relieved and disappointed that their small "walk" is already over.  
  
Before heading for her front door she abruptly turned around facing an almost retreating form of Aburatsubo.  
  
"Wait, Ayanojoukun, ummmm...pls wait here for a while, I've gotta' return something to you...".  
  
Ayanojou just nodded, and stood by the door patiently, wondering what Nanaka could have been talkin' about. After a minute or so, she returned with a small yellow paper bag on her hand.  
  
"Ummmm...thanks for this, sorry it took me some weeks before I got to return this to you, I already washed and ironed it". She handed the package to Ayanojou with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about this". Ayanojou said in return as he took the paperbag containing his coat, still no trace of any emotion was seen on his perfect face.  
  
"Well, it's really late, mother might be worried by now, I've gotta' go".  
  
"Yeah, umm..thanks again Ayanojou".  
  
"Your welcome". He spoke, and turned away.  
  
It would be a 5-7 minutes walk before Aburatsubo can reach his home, as if his mind is floating into somewhere, he walked rather slowly towards home.  
  
After a quick dinner and some involuntary chitchats he had with his over- protective and annoying mom, he rushed to his bedroom. Feeling a bit dizzy, he slammed himself on the bed.  
  
For some moments he just stared at the ceiling blankly then, just like a videotape being rewinded, his thoughts traveled in flashback land.  
  
He remembered that by instinct he caught Nanaka in mid-air when she was about to fall down when they were fighting the "bell" (from OAV or 1st season of the series). And when he protected her form the shattered glasses that sprayed all over their group when Miki was fighting against "Jurika". He also reminisced the "fun" they had when they roamed around the empty school armed with the magical broom. Then, he imagined the nice and genuine smile "she" had when he made the fire dance before them by the beach while waiting for the others.  
  
"She really has a nice smile back then....". He uttered silently.  
  
Then, his head hurt when he remembered that because of him she can give away the sweetest of her smile, and because of him as well she can also give the most piercing silent cries.  
  
Ayanojou closed his eyes and remembered when Nanaka first admitted how she felt for him, and he in return politely said that he too likes her but not in the way she thinks but just because both of them loves somebody who can never love them in return.  
  
Remembering that particular scene made his heart ache suddenly.  
  
"How many times did she cry because of me...?"  
  
And then there was the time when he dragged her with him to escape the theater club and tennis club members. For some brief moments, they had a good laugh, but realizing that it only made Nanaka uncover her feelings for him again, he saw her fighting back tears.  
  
And ever since that incident, he was not completely himself again, he can't meet her gaze, he can't stand her presence, he can't even talk normally around her. And though, he tries his best to avoid her, they always end-up bumping or running into each other- at the clubroom, at the train station, at some street corner..... then one night he pulled off his mask and showed that he cared.  
  
When was that?......  
  
Slowly, his eyes traveled to the yellow paper bag placed on his armchair. Lazily, he got up and walked to where the object of his thoughts is, he opened the bag and held out his orange coat. Again (he seemed to be doing this a lot, ne?) as he touched the clothing, he remembered how he placed his coat over Nanaka, if Akane hadn't run into them, he has no idea what he might have done next or said.  
  
Out of the blue, he brought the coat closer to his body and suddenly the sweet scent of Nanaka invaded his senses. But, his eyes flew open, and realizing what he just did- he threw the coat away from him- with it landing on the floor carelessly.  
  
"I must be losing it........this must be punishment for what I've tried to pull on Takeo...Takeo...his direct rejections really hurt me but I easily covered it up with teasing him continuously but with...with her.....with her- it hurts even more......"  
  
Tired, confused, and sleepy, Ayanojou closed his heavy eyes, and engaged in a deep yet weary slumber.  
  
A/N: Ho ho ho ho, was that a bit OOC for Ayanojou?- I hope not. I don't know what kind of chapter to write next....so, if U peeps have any ideas send in the files....Actually, I don't know how to end this story, so honestly I need help, that is if U are interested to finish this fic. Kapish 4 Now! 


	4. Lose 1 Turn4

A/N: Yapo! Thnx again OreWaTensai also VillainRage and ManiacWitchies- 4 d reviews! ( Hopefully this would be the 2nd to the Last Chap for this story. Oh by the way! I 'm REALLY NOT PLEASED with ABS-CBN! They've repeated Naruto back to the middle part of the chounnin EXAM- Noooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Okay here's the story:  
  
Lose 1 Turn CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The next day- had been MORE difficult. Ayanojou made sure he wouldn't run into Nanaka at school. He almost never left his seat inside his classroom, he even thought of not attending that day's club meeting. BUT he knows he must- Takeo had asked him nicely to come. Besides, his days would soon be over at the dreaded school- so why not just get over it, after a few more weeks he'd be an official graduate. It'll be good bye High-School, good bye magic user's club, good bye silly feelings FOR Takeo and goodbye Nanaka(?) for him.  
  
At exactly 5pm- after all the students had left and went home (most likely), the magic user's club arranged themselves in the school ground near the play field, wearing their official club uniform.  
  
"RAVOUSA......ISSA.......KAFEI........NAN....!!!!".  
  
When all five of them had chanted the last phrase of the incantation, they felt their bodies floating in midair- slowly yet surely. They weren't able to hide their excitement and victory, that each had begun to exclaim loudly how they feel.  
  
"WE DID IT....!!!!!WE'RE ACTUALLY FLOATING!!!!" Takeo broke in.  
  
"THIS IS FANTASTIC, WE CAN FLY EVEN W/O OUR BROOMS!!!". Sae said as well.  
  
'THIS IS GREAT!.....". Akane admitted, almost dancing in the air.  
  
"THIS IS SO COOL....!!!!". Nanaka joined in.  
  
"OH TAKEO! YOU ARE INDEED A GOOD MAGICIAN!". Aburatsubo applauded- trying to hug Takeo, unfortunately for him- Takeo evaded it and gently settled back on ground. The others followed as well.  
  
"Team I must say, we all did a GREAT JOB......this is the 2nd GOOD THING that happened to me today". Takeo declared.  
  
"And what's the first good thing?". Aburatsubo asked.  
  
"Well, I feel like I must share it to you guys anyway, well....just this morning I received an admission letter from Tokyo University- and I passed!!!!".  
  
"WOW! That's awesome Takeo!!!!". Sae beamed, but immediately lost her BIG smile, when she realized that it meant Takeo would soon leave the school and be away for college.  
  
"Yeah, I SO TOTALLY AGREE......that's good that you already have a sure spot for college, after 3 weeks you and Aburatsubo would be official graduates!". Akane chimed in.  
  
"Oh, wait.....AburatsuboSemapi, how 'bout you? Are going to Tokyo University as well?". Akane asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, I uhhhh...actually- No...".  
  
Everyone's attention then turned to Aburatsubo. Nanaka anticipated the reason why he had said no. She was almost sure that Ayanojou would go to the same school to be with Takeo.  
  
"Now that you've mention it, you never actually told me anything about your plans for college Ayan....so what are you up to?". Takeo interrogated.  
  
"I'm going to study abroad- in U.S.A.".  
  
The four other members were in a brief state of shock. Takeo and Sae had their mouths partially opened; Akane's eyes widened, and Nanaka's heart seemed to have stopped from beating. Sae felt Nanaka's pain, and glanced sympathetically at her bestfriend.  
  
"OH WOW! That's SUPERB!!!!". Akane remarked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I see...wow, that's so sudden....". Takeo commented, but then gave a smile.  
  
"Good luck then Ayan!". He added.  
  
Nanaka's face fell, but she was really good in covering it up quickly.  
  
"Hmmmmmm.....I think that's nice Ayanojou-kun, omedettou". Nanaka managed to utter with a fake grin (again? She's getting good at it).  
  
"You really think so, well... that's what I think too". Ayanojou replied, not meeting her eyes.  
  
After the club meeting. Sae and Nanaka- as usual- walk home together.  
  
Sae kept glancing on Nanaka.  
  
"Sae....what's wrong with you?".  
  
"Ummmm...nothing.....I was just wonderin' if you're okay, not that I think you're not you know but I...".  
  
"There you go again, why can't you go straight to the point?". Nanaka questioned then faced her friend.  
  
"I just want to know if....if.....you're okay with the idea that....."  
  
"that Ayanojou's going really far away for college?". Nanaka finished for her.  
  
"Ummm...right, that's it".  
  
"Well, there's nothing I, even all of us four can do about it, ne? Plus I think it's really for the better."  
  
"But Nanaka........well, I know how it feels, Takeo's going away too, though not as far as Aburatsubo-sempai is....however...in your case it's just too much".  
  
"Sae....pls...let's not talk about this one, ok?". Nanaka pleaded.  
  
"Nanaka?......I'm I'm sorry....".  
  
"It's okay, I know you don't mean any harm, hey! Tell ya what? let's grab a bite at the cake shop- my treat!"  
  
"Really?.....But Nanaka..why?.. I mean..".  
  
"Oh, Quit it Sae....C'mon let's eat I'M HUNGRY!!!!". Nanaka spoke rather loudly dragging Sae with her.  
  
That night Takeo, gathered a lot of guts and called Sae on the phone. At first, both just stammered and uttered a lot of none sense but finally they went down to business.  
  
"Sae....... I really called up, to errr... let you know that I...."  
  
"Yes Takeo?"  
  
"That, I would really miss the club once I'm gone".  
  
"oh?!" She murmured- quite disappointed.  
  
"But most of all, I'd miss you".  
  
"really Takeo? Well, I.....I'll miss you too".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yes, really".  
  
"Ummmm......Sae.....It's not yet goodbye, right?".  
  
"Nope....."  
  
"Eh he he he h eh eh.....oh what are we talkin' about, we still have three weeks left to be together at school...". Takeo brightened up.  
  
"Uh-huh! He he eh he he he....". Sae laughed.  
  
"Besides, your batch next year would be takin' up entrance exams as well at Tokyo University too right? So, who knows we all might run into each other again..."  
  
"Right.....that's true". Sae spoke with hope.  
  
"Except for, Ayanojou........I can't believe he can leave his mom for college..".  
  
"Yeah......". Sae uttered, remembering Nanaka's sad face.  
  
"Ummmmmm.....Takeo, about this incident- Ayanojou is what I meant.....I think I should tell you something, you might help me out even.....you see Nanaka- for the past few days is not usually herself- her mood shifts faster than a pendulum and..".  
  
"Actually, Sae- I was going to tell the same thing about Ayan....". Takeo interrupted.  
  
Meanwhile, at Nanaka's house....in her bedroom....  
  
Her wall clock ticks- and that's the only sound she can hear. She just stared blankly out her window. Chilly wind blows her short raven hair. Then, she recalled the conversation their club had at school, and then there was Ayanojou saying he's leaving- going really far away. Far from them, far from her.  
  
Slowly, a tear glittered down her cheek.  
  
She touched her cheek- wiped away the single tear that escaped her eyes.  
  
She closed her window. She sat down the floor.....and tried to bear in her mind, that it's time to let go.  
  
A sunny Monday morning greeted them, a good sign for a good day. Last Friday was without doubt too intoxicating for most of the Magic User's Club members. However, no one can still be sure that their "sunny Monday" is all cheery and bright, not especially since Takeo and Sae made a plan- for Nanaka and Ayanoujou. A plan that might change almost everything between the two.  
  
After a major test, Nanaka and Sae let out an exaggerated "sigh".  
  
"Oh boy! I'm glad that was over!". Nanaka said.  
  
"Yeah....! The test was really HARD!!!!". Sae agreed.  
  
"Well, at least we can now go home and relax, or not really, we have a history research project....Sae- don't forget to do it okay? I don't want you ending up on the hallway with a bucket on your head just because you failed to do this assignment!". Nanaka sermoned then quickly fixed her things and prepared to go home.  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding....you've finished your research, right?". Sae asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Yah.....but don't you dare think of copying mine...you've got to make your own...".  
  
"Oh! Nanaka...whatever give you that idea? Of course I'd make my own..hehehehehe". Sae said in defense, but deep down she's a bit disappointed that she won't be able to copy from her.  
  
"Whatever....Okay, let's go home now...shall we?". Nanaka answered impatiently.  
  
"Go home? But we can't....not yet...didn't Takeo told you we have an emergency meeting at the club room today?"  
  
"Huh? Sae, It's Monday! We don't have meetings on Monday..".  
  
"I know, but earlier this morning I passed by Takeo, and he told me that we'll have an emergency meeting".  
  
"Is that so?". Was all that Nanaka said, and then followed Sae to head towards the clubroom.  
  
"darn!... then I'd have to see Ayanojou after all....hmmmm...well this could be a good opportunity to test if I'm over him, when I see him and my heart ceases to beat like crazy- then it means I 'm really starting to get over him!". Nanaka debated on her mind.  
  
When they were already in the hallway near their clubroom, Sae suddenly stopped.  
  
"Yikes! Nanaka, I have to go back to our classroom...I forgot my bag....". Sae broke in with a blush- absolutely embarrassed.  
  
"WHAT?....Man! Sae you're getting worse!". Nanaka commented, seeing that Sae's hand is indeed empty and her bag is nowhere in sight.  
  
"You go on right ahead, I'd catch up!". Sae exclaimed then went back to their earlier tracks.  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! What a dope!?". Nanaka said silently shaking her head.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayanojou is walking towards the clubroom also. After receiving a short memo from Takeo that they will have an emergency meeting at the clubroom, he decided to go before actually returning home.  
  
Nanaka, sat on one of the chairs at the clubroom, a bit curious to why no one is still there, and why Sae haven't returned yet.  
  
"It had been five minutes.....where is she?...where are they? Probably Takeo and Ayanojou are too busy flirting on the way here, and Akane won't attend". Nanaka spoke in her mind.  
  
Then the door slid open, and it closed.  
  
"Huh?". Nanaka uttered.  
  
"The other's aren't here yet?".  
  
"Yeah....but Sae's on her way here, she just retrieved her bag at our classroom". Nanaka mentioned. Then her heart beats wildly.  
  
"I see......". Aburatsubo replied. Then walked towards the farthest chair from Nanaka, and settled himself in their. Not even once did he attempt to even look at her directly.  
  
Seconds passed....  
  
Then some minutes......  
  
After Ayanojou entered the clubroom, no one ever came in again.  
  
"What's with them? What's taking them so long...?!" Nanaka opened up- nervously.  
  
"It's unlike Takeo to be late". Ayanojou seconded.  
  
"Perhaps I should check on him, he might still be in his classroom for some reason". Ayanojou blurted and stood up.  
  
"Right, and while you're at it...if you ever pass by Sae- tell her she's such a slow poke!". Nanaka requested.  
  
"Sure......".  
  
But, tiny beads of sweat formed on his face, and Nanaka's heart raced even faster. Ayanojou's latest attempts to open the door were all in vain. The door won't even budge.  
  
"Open up....! Darn' it!". Ayanojou struggled.  
  
"What now? We can't get lock in here?! That's stupid!!!". Nanaka panicked.  
  
"Actually, we can....remember? when Sae and I got locked in here before during the Parents-Students day?". Ayanojou reminded her- still wrestling with the door.  
  
"What? NO WAY!!! Wait... here let me try..". Nanaka offered, and sent a 45 degrees kick to the door.  
  
Yet- It wouldn't open.  
  
"HEY!!!! SOMEBODY OUT THERE?!!!SAE?TAKEO?ANYONE?!!!We're trapped iN HERE!!!! TASUKETTE!!!!! (HELP!!!)". Nanaka shouted on the top of her lungs- feeling like it's their last resort.  
  
Ayanojou had a huge drop of sweat on the back of his head (the anime kind of way).  
  
Nanaka panted, even coughed. Shouting is really bad for her throat- he he he he.  
  
Ayanojou was no longer able to conceal his laughter; he let it out and snickered. He can't stand the funny look Nanaka displayed when she kicked and shouted. For him, she was really comical back there.  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!!!". Nanaka questioned in embarrassment- really dumbfounded.  
  
"Go-gomen Nasai.....you you...just look like...you were really..hehehehe...funny back there when you were shouting...". Ayanojou struggled in speech.  
  
"Huh?...". Was all that she managed to say.  
  
"What' wrong with him? Did I really looked that funny?". Nanaka asked herself- in her mind.  
  
Seeing that Nanaka became quiet, he finally controlled his laughter and tried to speak again- clearer this time.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just surprised by your sudden change of behavior. And I feel really stupid- I mean I AM STUPID. Imagine? This is the 2nd time I got trapped on this room".  
  
"Nah, It was nothing really!". Nanaka lied.  
  
"There's more important things we should fluster about, like how can we get out of here? It's pass 5pm already..... Surely, no one's at the campus now... Oh shoot! I fell dumb!". Nanaka added- with much expression.  
  
"Well, how can we get out of here? Our clubroom doesn't even have a window, and if there's someone who should feel really dumb- it's me, like what I've said this is the 2nd time I got locked in here". Ayanojou remarked.  
  
"That's not what I meant.......". Nanaka retorted.  
  
"Then, what?".  
  
"Don't you see it? This is a trap... I mean- we've been set up". Nanaka tried to explain.  
  
"Set up? Trap? I don't get it?". Ayanojou furrowed.  
  
"Aburatsubo-sempai, this is the reason why Sae never came back, and Takeo would not actually come. They've planned all this. They want us to get stuck in here." Nanaka elaborated.  
  
"What? Why would they do that?....." Ayanojou asked- now a bit irritated and displeased of the other club members who out-witted them.  
  
"If I know the answer....would I have been here in the first place?". Nanaka spoke- uncomfortably.  
  
Then the eerie, uncomfortable and anxious air surrounded the two once more. An invisible barrier suddenly emerged (figuratively ok?).  
  
A/N: Whew! Diz chap's a bit too long....... VillainRage, sorry it took a while before I posted this. Next chap would be the last. I wonder how everything would go between the two- now that they've got no choice but to be with each other. Ja Ne! It might take a few days before I continue with this fic- I've got some work-related things to attend to. I've been neglecting work lately. Hehehehe I got carried away with doing fics for past time's sake that I almost become addicted to it. Keep the review comin' people!  
  
Domo Arigato! Itte Kimasu! 


	5. Lose 1 Turn5

A/N: here's the last chap.....I have no plans of beating around the bush, so this might end a bit too soon. (I'm kinda' expectin' some negative feedbacks from the readers already) - so sorry, I don't know what got into me to end it this way. VILLAINRAGE gomen nasai- but thanks for the support etc.,  
  
CHAPTER 5 –Lose 1 Turn by JeroSan  
  
At least, half an hour had went by already. Nanaka can feel the tension- but not alone because she and Ayananjou are stuck together- but it's for another reason- that is her "water door" can't "hold" it any longer. She can feel the pangs of "Nature's Call".  
  
"Must......endure.....must endure.....". Nanaka kept on repeating to herself.  
  
Of course this caught Ayanojou's attention. Placing down the book he was "pretending" to read, he glanced across her. Amused by the massive amount of beads of sweat dripping on her face, he finally got the courage to ask- normally.  
  
"Anything wrong Nanaka?"  
  
"huh? What? Oh nothing! I'm perfectly fine...hohohohoho!". She assured him. Deep own she's just too ashamed to admit she needs to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, if you say so..." Ayanojou said then went back to his book.  
  
"Man! Does he have to give up asking so soon? If he had asked some more I could have told him that I'm really having trouble here". Nanaka talked in her subconscious.  
  
Then, little noises outside captured both of their attention this time. The two heard silent shuffling and even discreet whispering.  
  
"Takeo.....do you think something good had developed already? It had been 45 minutes now since those 2 got locked in there". Sae spoke hiding by the side of their clubroom's door.  
  
"There should be...... my magic can't seem to hold it anymore, soon once they try to open this door again- it might just flew open with ease". Takeo replied.  
  
"I told you let's just find some heavy cargo to block the door so they can't get out until something happens instead of using magic to lock them inside". Sae remarked.  
  
"No, magic's the best way... I mean you know Nanaka she can really pull some strength when desperate- she can easily kick away any heavy weight cargo". Takeo said in return.  
  
Unknown to the two of them, Ayanojou and Nanaka can hear faintly some of their conversations, Nanaka and Ayanojou armed with their tupperwear cups had spied on their "small talk". "I told ya- those two planned all this!". Nanaka reminded him.  
  
"ggrrrrrrrrrrr.......they won't get away with this!". Ayanojou said with fists closed.  
  
"Nanaka- do you have your magic wand with you?".  
  
"Yeah...I think so".  
  
"Good! I've got mine too!....Now if you're thinking what I'm thinking!".  
  
Together- the two victims of Sae and Takeo's plot, stood behind the door- with their magic wands and perfectly uttered the magic words......  
  
"OPEN SESAME!!!!". (Sorry- I can't think of a better magic spell to say to open the door heheheheheh)  
  
With that, the door slid open in a magical puff of smoke. When the view cleared, Sae was lying flatly on the floor- SURPRISED and DIZZY, behind her was Takeo who was trembling in fear.  
  
"Nana...Naka?"...." Sae uttered.  
  
"Ayan...hey!how are ya' doin'!?". Takeo managed to speak as well.  
  
"Sae....you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!but before that I'VE GOTTA' RUSH TO THE BATHROOM!!!". Nanaka blurted out and frantically ran to the girl's C.R.  
  
The rest of them groaned and had a SINGLE LARGE BEAD OF SWEAT at the back of their heads once Nanaka was out of sight.  
  
"Sae....who ever gave you authority to pull up such trick on US?!!!!" Ayanojou broke in angrily.  
  
"I...I...I'm Sorry AburatsuboKun..I...". Sae struggled.  
  
"It's not her fault Ayan, the plan's entirely my idea". Takeo stepped in, in defense of Sae.  
  
"Is that true Takeo?". Ayanojou asked him a bit hurt and still angry.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry....".  
  
"Do you hate me this much to do this? Do you not like me at all to try and pull such a ridiculous plan? huh? Takeo?". Ayanojou continued with downcast eyes.  
  
"Ayan what are you saying? Of course that's not true, you're a good friend to me- and I like you- Sae and I like you so much that we want you to end up with the right person". Takeo explained- now he's the one who's hurt.  
  
"You don't know anything Takeo....". ayanojou murmured, fists closed and trembling.  
  
"Ayanojousempai.....pls....try to understand..we just..". Sae butted in.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING!!!!!". Ayanojou let out his anger.  
  
"Ayan?....". Takeo uttered.  
  
"Let me tell the two of you this- MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!". Ayanojou thundered in the hallways.  
  
"What was that?". Nanaka asked herself inside the C.R. Thus, she rushed back to where the others are.  
  
"Ayan... we can't do that! We are your friends and Nanaka's as well! We can't bear to let you go really far away- without being true to your feelings!!!! Can you take it lightly, to know that you'll leave someone who cares and loves you so much?!!!" Takeo lost his cool as well and shouted back to Ayanojou- his speech pertaining to Nanaka.  
  
"You don't know what you're talkin' about!". Ayanojou snorted in a mocking glance.  
  
"Sure we do, Sae and I knows even Akane....that you and Nanaka are in-love with each other! And you're just covering it all up by being cold coz' you're too afraid to face the truth". Takeo added.  
  
"Is that so? Well let me tell you this straight Takeo! I HAVE NO FEELINGS WHATSOEVER FOR NANAKA- I DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!!". Ayanojou exclaimed fiercely facing Takeo and Sae.  
  
Then they heard a silent yet painful gasp. Nanaka actually witnessed this part of their conversation the whole time.  
  
Tears really formed BIG TIME on her astounded eyes, and then the tears without control poured down. She sniffed and her body trembled. Her hands clasped against her trembling mouth.  
  
"Nanaka?". Takeo and Sae both said in chorus.  
  
Nanaka- extremely and obviously hurt and humiliated, she automatically turned around and runaway from the rest of them. She was too quick that none of them were able to say anything to stop her.  
  
"I've got to follow her!". Sae declared, tears forming in her eyes as well. But before she can actually go, Ayanojou grabbed her arm briskly.  
  
"I'd go follow her".  
  
After saying it, Ayanojou immediately left the two alone, and with great speed- went out of the school building and started his search for Nanaka.  
  
She do not know where to go, she can't go back yet at their house- not with that flabbergasted face of hers. Her mother would surely notice, so will her little annoying brother.  
  
She just kept on running, running and running. When out of breath she paused and cried dramatically near the park's fountain.  
  
"Nanaka.....you baka!!!! Yes, that's correct... I'M STUPID!!!!". Nanaka accused herself.  
  
"All this time.... All those things I thought were for real- were merely illusions and fantasies!!! The smile which he never easily give anyone but me were just my imagination, whenever he protected me I thought he cared a lot..... I though somehow at least even just a tiny bit in his heart- he'd think I'm special to him.... But nooooo.... I'm so STUPID to believe such lies!!!!". Nanaka spoke silently- talkin' to herself.  
  
"Those were not lies Nanaka".  
  
"What are you doin' here, why did you followed me?". Nanaka asked wiping off her tears- never facing him.  
  
"I....I'm sorry... I didn't know you were listening back there...I...". Ayanojou pointed out.  
  
"No, don't be, It's actually good I heard you say so yourself- at least now I know the truth".  
  
"Nanaka.... I didn't meant what I said to Takeo...I don't know why I even said those words- I was just too angry at them..and...".  
  
"Ayanojou-sempai....you don't have to make excuses I heard you clearly, and actually I'm still fortunate to know those things, coz' at least now I can finally move on and wake up from my fairytale filled dreams". Nanaka commented, still not facing him.  
  
"Nanaka! Pls Listen to me!". Ayanojou demanded.  
  
"Ayanojou-sempai, I'm sure you know when all is said and done- there's nothing you can do to take them back". Nanaka quoted, then she chanted a few magic spells and disappeared before him.  
  
"Nanaka.......". Ayanojou spoke with the loneliest eyes.  
  
Days then weeks passed- for all those times Nanaka never again showed herself to the magic clubroom, Takeo and Sae said their apologies- Nanaka accepted them, but she told them it might take a long before things go back to what they were between them. Ayanojou also had forgiven the two- he on the other hand still attends club meetings once in a while. No one ever dared bring up the "incident" again. Akane of course is not fully knowledgeable of this so she's not so much of a trouble. Sae however still feels guilty, but she just rides along with Nanaka with the happy-fine mask she wears, to avoid hurting her bestfriend again.  
  
Finally, the senior class graduated. Sae and Akane attended, Nanaka made up an excuse and stayed home.  
  
The night after the graduation, Sae phoned Nanaka.  
  
"Takeo- was really good with his valedictorian speech...". Sae narrated.  
  
"Really? Well you know him! That nerd is really good!". Nanaka commented.  
  
"Uh-huh!.....Well ummmm Nanaka, I know I should'nt mention this but, are you coming with Takeo, Akane, and I to the airport tomorrow at 7 am?". Sae asked gently.  
  
"Huh? Why? You three going away for vacation?". Nanaka replied innocently- pretending she doesn't know.  
  
"No...Nanaka, C'mon, at least before he goes- we should all part ways in good terms, we're going to say fairwell to AynojouSempai since he's really going to USA tom".  
  
"Oh, yah right! Look, I'm sorry I can't come with you guys.... Just say goodbye to him for me, k? We've got a family thing tom". Nanaka lied.  
  
"So desu ne.........".  
  
"Look, Sae I've gotta' go now and help mom prepare dinner, bye!". Nanaka finished, and placed down the receiver.  
  
"Nanaka...why do you have to be so stubborn?". Sae said silently.  
  
The next day- looked happy and gay. The sky is blue, birds chirping, the sun's high. Nanaka woke up, when the rays of the sun beamed on her face. It was past 7:00 am. Thinking, she knew Ayanojou is out of the country by now, remembering that his plane leaves at 7am as informed by Sae.  
  
A sad and regretful expression formed on her lips. Tears threatened to fall again. But she breathed deeply, and then said to herself- that it's really NOW time to forget.  
  
Grabbing her blue towel, she started to walk towards her bathroom. On her way, she passed by the telephone and saw that the answering machine was beeping red.  
  
She pushed a button, to listen to the calls she missed.  
  
Beep One! 6:30 AM...Message From Takeo:  
  
Good morning Nanaka, this is Takeo, well.... Just wonderin' if you're coming to the airport with us.....I'm sure he'd like to see you before he goes. Well, I guess you're not still awake. But still, we're expecting you. Bye.  
  
Beep Two!  
  
6:00 AM.......Message From Akane:  
  
Hey there Nana! Are you coming with us today? Oh plssss.....do....well, I've gotta' go and dress up..See Yah!  
  
Beep Three!  
  
5:55 AM......Message From Sae:  
  
I guess you're not coming...otherwise you'd be awake by now. But Nanaka just incase you change your mind pls....come....I don't want you to regret it in the end. I care for you okay?...well, I've gotta go! Ja Ne!  
  
Sae, shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"My! Those three were persistent..." she was about to head to the bathroom finally, knowing that that's the end of the "missed calls"....when the machine beeped for the last time. She paused when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
Beep Four!  
  
4:30 AM......Message From Ayanojou:  
  
Well....ummm...Hi. I'm sure you're still sleeping this time. Hehehehe, I woke up extra early to check my baggage before I proceed later to the airport and to at least try to leave a message for you. When you heard of this message- I'm probably gone then....I honestly am glad I met all of you. Most especially you Nanaka- you've changed my life, I regret that it was just now that I realized all this. But I want you to know that I lied to Takeo when I told I have no feelings for you- coz' that's not true. But I won't take back what I said – that I don't like you..that one is true -I don't like you... coz' actually, the truth is I Love You. I want to tell this personally, but I guess I'm too late now- I brought you so much pain already. It's impossible to gain your trust even your friendship back. I'm sorry Nanaka...well, Sayonara Nanaka......demo wasurenaide- Watashi, Anata wa suki desu...". (Good bye Nanaka, but pls..don't forget that I love you)  
  
It happened again- she recalled all her moments with Ayanojou. Tears not ceasing to flow. She can't breathe. She went inside the bathroom then splashed cold water on her tear stricken face.  
  
"Nanaka....in the end.. you're still a BIG IDIOT!!!!". Her thoughts told her.  
  
But out of nowhere, she seemed to have heard a voice telling her it's not yet too late.  
  
So, impulsively, she jumped into her brown cargo pants put a denim shirt on, and placed a white hooded sweater over her.  
  
Hurriedly, she called for a cab. Telling the driver they're heading to the airport.  
  
"What am I doing? It's past 8am now, surely, Ayanojou's gone!". The thought of it ached her heart.  
  
"But....why do I still want to go to the air port? Naze?Naze?Naze?". She questioned herself out- the driver a bit freaked out.  
  
At exactly quarter to 9 in the morning she arrived at the place. Faster than a speeding bullet train- she rushed inside- searching for a magenta haired upperclassman. Tears went loose.  
  
Searching without direction, then realizing she's hopeless...she decided to stop, she paused by the waiting area. Shoulders slumped down- tears still continuously flowing, she can't help but blame herself.  
  
Then she heard an announcement.  
  
"Flight 11902- going to USA, sorry for the 2 hours daily, but pls. Proceed to the admission counter- within minutes....".  
  
She didn't listen anymore for hope came back to her.  
  
"He's still here! Ayan's still here!". She uttered.  
  
She scanned the waiting area one more time- it's packed with people- perhaps all who had delayed flights. She can't find him.  
  
"Where is he?....". She trembled.  
  
Then she saw a glimpse of Sae.  
  
She rushed towards that direction; she can here very familiar voices- Akane complaining that they waited long enough. Takeo saying some encouraging words.  
  
"Nanaka?......" Sae suddenly interrupted Takeo and Akane's bickering.  
  
"Where...where is...where is..". Nanaka struggled for speech- out of breath, panting and huffing.  
  
"Sorry guys you waited long with me, now as informed by the officers I must board the plane thanks for....".  
  
Ayanojou didn't finished his words....his heart seemed to have stopped when her frail body turned around and faced him- her face traced with tears, her body tired and desperate for air.  
  
The world appeared to have stopped for them.  
  
The others just stood in awe and anticipation.  
  
Then, she made her steps towards him.  
  
"Ayanojou... I'm sorry....I'm sorry for being stubborn and stupid...I...I...". Nanaka tried her best to speak.  
  
"Nanaka...you came?". Ayanojou answered back- surprised to see her. Their faces inches away from each other.  
  
"Yes, I came... but not to say goodbye.... I can't allow you to go....not without telling you that I.... I... well, you see I heard your message form my answering machine and I can't believe that you...you actually. Ayanojou even if you would never feel the same for me- my feelings for you never faded- not even once......I still.....I....". Nanaka can't control her outpouring emotions that she can't finish her sentences, tears kept in the way.  
  
But Ayanojou reached out, drew her close him, and settled her wavering senses in a tight embrace.  
  
"I got it.....". Ayanojou gently spoke, his eyes closed. Sae sniffed, so did Akane, Takeo struggled hard to fight back tears. Ayanojou dropped his suitcase and hugged Nanaka with both arms.  
  
"Hush now...Nanaka...pls don't cry...". Ayanojou whispered in her ear, and slowly released her looking intently at her face and wiping away with the back of his hand the tears that were shed by her alluring eyes.  
  
"but, they won't stop- I'm trying really...I am". Nanaka admitted then looked at his misty eyes.  
  
The flight attendant called in again that the passengers needed to board the plane.  
  
"Oh! You're flight...... you have to go now, right?". Nanaka asked sorrowfully.  
  
"Would you want me to?". Ayanojou asked back- challenging her.  
  
"Wh-what? What do you mean?".  
  
"Would you really want me to go and board that plane?". Ayanojou dared once more a mischievous smile playing on his thin lips.  
  
"Ayanojou? I don't get you....".  
  
"Nanaka..... if you would want me to stay... all you have to do is ak..... and I will".  
  
".......". Nanaka is lost for words.  
  
Then Ayanojou held out his plane ticket and tore them into pieces.  
  
Nanaka together with Sae, Akane, and Takeo widened their eyes in amazement.  
  
Slowly, he walked again towards her.  
  
"There's no reason for me to go..... coz' you alone defeated all those reasons...you're more than enough for me to stay". Ayanojou explained and once again engaged her in a tighter embrace.  
  
It wasn't only Nanaka and Ayanojou who felt the love surrounding them, the rest of the magic user's club shared in that one blissful moment, that they ended up in one big group hug. (awwwwww......)  
  
Extra: As the Mahou Tsukai Tai theme "Do More", played in the background, we'll see Ayanojou and Takeo at Tokyo University, both giving frequent calls to Sae and Nanaka. Sae and Nanaka on the other hand busily study for the Tokyo University entrance exams. They've got 3 new recruits as new members of the magic user's club. They've decided that Akane should be the next club- president- much to her delight. THE ENDOWARI  
  
A/N: Whew! And another Whew! At last I'm finished. Now my conscience wouldn't bother me.....at least I decently finished this story. Again, thanks for the readers and those who patiently waited for the ending.  
  
DOMO ARIGATO!!!  
  
Bye! Bye! Bye! I hope you'd read my other creations on the Get Backers, and Naruto sections. Ja Ne! 'Till next time! I'd be gone for a while. 


End file.
